yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game/Transcript
Cast * Golf Ball (BullRusterXxl15) * Orange (BullRusterXxl15) * YellowHead (BullRusterXxl15) * Steve (BullRusterXxl15) * Tyler (unknown) * Multinia (-Multinia-) * Aiyana (Nicpet99888) * Clippy (stock audio) * Newbie (BullRusterXxl15) * Rusty (BullRusterXxl15) * Yield Sign (speech bubble) * Llepard (unknown) * Lime (ToyotaTrueno) Transcript *''is at [[Redville Community School]. Cut to the gymnasium.]'' *'Golf Ball:' Alright. Today in class we are doing something special! *'Orange:' Hey, is Aiyana in this class? *'YellowHead:' glares at Orange, then smiles No she's not! *'YellowHead:' frustrated Just like all the other times you asked. *'Orange:' Pfft. *'Golf Ball:' Listen up! I got myself new coaches to help you guys! *'YellowHead:' Who are they? *'Golf Ball:' Well, they're right behind that door! *''door opens to reveal [[Steve] and Tyler. Steve blinks. YellowHead looks at them, confused, while Golf Ball looks dismayed.]'' *'YellowHead:' I don't get it. *'Steve:' Let's play the intro from Season 2! *'Tyler:' Yeah! *'Orange:' No! *''[intro plays]'' *'Steve:' Let's do that again. *''[intro plays]'' *'Tyler:' No! *'Golf Ball:' We need to start doing our gym activities- *'Steve:' at Golf Ball *''Ball sits down, traumatized'' *'Steve:' But first, we need some more players, of course. *''deposits a coin into a parking meter. A portal appears on the ceiling, dropping [[Lime], Red Box, Newbie, Lucie, and Aiyana. Orange notices Aiyana and gets excited.]'' *'Multinia:' YellowHead I'm sorry about The Court, and… hang on. Orange Are you done yet? *''starts shooting seeds.'' *'Aiyana:' I wonder how I got- *''rips apart in shock. Aiyana pulls out a parking meter.'' *'Steve:' Mm, Orange, that's disgusting. *'Orange:' I refuse to stop loving that beautiful cute cat. No girl can resist me. *''parking meter hits Orange.'' *'Golf Ball:' I have the teams in order. Go find your respective teams, the people who get out will be listed so they can be humiliated! We'll start with- *'Steve:' Golf Ball again Begin! *'Golf Ball:' We only have like, a limited amount of balls, so yeah. *'Diamond:' You're going down! *'Orange:' We'll see about that! *'Clippy: '''I hope your body is ready, because I'm gonna turn it into a cesspit of pain. Not just regular pain, it will be a seven-course banquet of pain. There will be a starter of suffering, a fish course of torment, and excruciating dessert! And just when you think you're full, you'll be served... a coffee and biscotti *kicks a dodgeball at Clippy.'' *'Golf Ball:' And Clippy is out! name gets listed *'Newbie:' Oh, God. How do I pick this up with a stubby hand? *''[[[Lucie|''Lucie]]'' appears with a fire. Newbie looks up nervously.]'' *''track'' *''and [[Red Box] are laughing at Newbie. Newbie looks, determined, and throws a dodge ball at Lucie and Red Box, making them fly outside of the building.]'' *'Rusty:' Hey, who threw a ball at my property? I don't like that! *''[Rusty storms in the gym and steps on Aiyana's tail. Aiyana cries in pain.]'' *'Rusty:' Sorry. *'Aiyana:' Well you should, because living as a teenager isn't as sunshine and rainbows as it seems to be, you baby boomer, hear me? *'Rusty:' (thinking) She's crying over something so minimal. Maybe she has depression. Wait, teenagers these days don't get depression. It's all just teen angst! It's all it is. *''Sign throws a ball.'' *'Rusty:' Aiyana So it's not just teen angst? *''ball lands on Rusty's foot.'' *'Rusty:' Hey! I'm not playing the game! Trademark. *'Yield Sign:' Steve I meant to hit that cat over there… *'Steve:' noises *''plays music on a vinyl while Tyler flips through pictures on the easel.'' *'Llepard:' in Russian *'Golf Ball:' Steve So far this game has been pretty unfair! *'Lime:' This game of dodgeball so far is… anticlimatic. *'Steve:' His favorite, killing others, is allowed! *'Character:' Oh, shut up! *'Orange:' Okay! a dodge ball at Multinia *'Multinia:' He meant the other team, you fool! *'Golf Ball:' the background Look what you've done, you poor, imitated Four's voice person! *'Steve:' the background, simultaneously That seems fair to me! *'Unknown:' the background, simultaneously Re-re-re-re-re-re! *'YellowHead:' the background Orange, you idiot! *'Unknown:' the background Hey, that's something everyone can enjoy! *''throws a dodge ball at [[Fat Guy]. He catches it with his belly fat. Diamond's smile turns into a frown.]'' *'Steve:' the background They be dropping like flies. *''Guy throws the ball at himself and falls down.'' *''throws a ball at Yield Sign, who is using her phone.'' *'YellowHead:' Oh well, that actually hit her. *''stares smugly. Orange walks up to him, angry.'' *'Orange:' Hey, I wanted to ask her on a date! It's your fault. *''becomes furious. He picks up the ball. Orange looks up nervously.'' *'Orange:' Uh oh. *''towers over Orange.'' *'Tyler:' Now it's down to the two friends! *''throws the ball at Orange with all his rage. Orange gets hit by it and is now on the ground, knocked out. Rusty and Aiyana look, shocked and appalled.'' *TO BE CONCLUDED Category:Transcripts